For You, Always
by x-Natalie-x
Summary: Sequel to For You, Anything!Mac and Stella are going to Greece! Fun, romantic story, rated at strong T! Enjoy!
1. Early Mornings

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 1-Early Mornings **

Stella's POV

I moaned as I felt Mac's hand pull me closer to him, and I realised that he was trying to wake me up. It was very frustrating, I leave Mac to organise details for our holiday and he books an early flight. By early, I mean early… 6am!!! This meant we had to be at the airport an hour before and it took 15 minutes to get there meaning, for me to get ready, I would have to get up at around 4am!! I had been very close to killing him when I found out, but what can I say, I love the idiot.

I moaned again as I felt Mac's lips against my neck and the spot behind my ear, making me whimper in defeat. I heard Mac chuckle against my neck, sending chills down my spine and making me moan once again, this time in pleasure.

"We've got a plane to catch, gorgeous", Mac whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked at Mac, I smiled.

"I'm so tired"

"You can sleep on the plane"

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"I can't sleep on planes, not enough room"

"I bet you will sleep, trust me. Now why don't we get up, I'm sure there's enough time for a shower for two."

I laughed and snuggled into him,

"Feisty this morning aren't we Taylor"

"Always", he laughed.

I sat up and stretched my arms into the air, surprised at myself for not being more stubborn. I felt Mac's arms go around me,

"We've only got 30 minutes till we have to leave. So why don't we have a quick shower, get dressed and then we can stop off at that little diner you love so much, and get breakfast to go."

"Sounds perfect"

I squealed as Mac lifted me over his shoulder and made his way to our bathroom laughing.

30 minutes later I was ready and waiting in the hall for Mac. Just the thought made me laugh out loud… Me waiting for Mac.

"What you laughing at out there?" I heard Mac say as he came out of the bedroom.

"I just think that it's funny that I'm waiting for you for once."

"Hey, it's not my fault. You were too damn gorgeous for your own good this morning that I just couldn't keep my hands off you."

I laughed at him as he grabbed my hand and lead me out the door,

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's our luggage?"

Mac smiled and replied,

"I put it in the car whilst you were putting on your make-up"

I looked at him in disbelief, how the hell did he do that because I swear he was watching me the whole time.

Mac laughed at my expression and I hit him playfully on the arm,

"You made me believe that I was ready before you when you were running around doing everything. I swear you were watching me as well."

"I was for the most part; it took a lot to take my eyes away from you."

I leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips before he shut the car door and made his way to the drivers side,

"So you ready?"

"Certainly, let's get going!"

******************************************************************************************************

This is the first chapter of many and I hope you like it as much as my first story. The chapter will be slightly shorter but I'm getting to be a very busy person. So be patient and enjoy and also, please review because I need your opinions!! Thank you


	2. Shopping!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 2-Shopping!!**

Stella's POV

We had arrived at the airport in perfect time and got through the check-in stage surprisingly fast, which meant we had extra long to wait till boarding, so thank god there were shops!

"Awwww… That's so gorgeous!" I squealed as I span on the spot holding the dress against me. It was a sun dress and was covered in a flower pattern, with greens, reds, pinks, browns and oranges. It was so colourful; it was also floor length and strapless and I knew if I had the right size, it would hug my body perfectly. I glanced at Mac who was laughing at me as I spun on the spot.

"Why don't you try it on and if it fits, I'll buy it for you"

I looked at Mac,

"It's okay; you don't have to pay for it. Just because I like it doesn't mean I have to buy it."

I looked down at the dress and frowned, I didn't want Mac spending money on me, it didn't seem fair to him, spending his money. I continued staring at the dress when I felt Mac's arms wrap around my waist.

"Stella, I know you love that dress and seeing that smile on your face as you span around made me the happiest man alive. You want the dress, and I want to buy it for you. Come on"

Mac grabbed my waist and led me to the dressing rooms.

"How many items miss?"

"Just one", I said.

"I'll just wait here for you to show me," Mac said.

I went in to one of the cubicles and put on the dress. I was right; it fit my shape perfectly and I loved it. I had a big smile on my face as I stepped out and walked to where Mac was.

"Mac!"

Mac turned around and looked me up and down; I smiled when he stared at me open mouthed. I guess he liked it then.

"You look so beautiful", said Mac as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly.

"Are you two on your honeymoon?" I heard the shop assistant ask.

"No, just wanted to get away for a while", I smiled

"Oh, you look like you've been together for years!"

I turned in Mac's arms and smiled up at him and he kissed me again.

"Why don't you get that dress off and I'll go pay for it whilst you're putting your clothes back on. And then we will go and get a drink whilst I fantasize about you", smiled Mac.

I laughed and gave him one last kiss before going and getting changed. When I got the dress off, I folded it neatly and passed it around the curtain to Mac whilst whispering playfully,

"Don't you dare get a crease in my new dress", making him laugh.

After paying for the dress, Mac met me at the entrance and we went and sat down in a little café and waited for our drinks to come. I got up off my seat and went and slipped onto Mac's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're the best boyfriend ever you know, I love you"

"I love you too, gorgeous."

I leant down and kissed him, letting go of every thought and letting myself melt into his embrace.

"I've had the best time already and were not even there yet," I laughed as I pulled away from him.

"Me too, I can't wait for more!"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! Just wanted to say that I loved writing this so I really do hope you enjoy reading it!!


	3. Taking Flight

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 3-Taking Flight**

Stella's POV

An hour had passed and we were just waiting for the doors open so we could board the plane.

"Just a few more minutes", Mac whispered in my ear. I was literally bouncing up and down in excitement. A few minutes later the door opened and I jumped up quickly.

"Mac! Yeah!"

Mac laughed at me as he grabbed me around the waist leading me to the doors where people had started going through. Half way down to the plane, I started worrying that I had forgotten something important.

"Oh Mac! I've left my jacket!" I shouted about to turn back around and run to get it but Mac tightened his hold round my waist.

"It's right here Stel", said Mac as he raised his other arm.

"Thanks, but… Oh no! What about…"

"Stel, you haven't forgotten anything and even if you have, I'm sure we could buy it when we get there."

"But what if it's something expensive like… like… like my straighteners. Mac, I didn't pack my straighteners!"

I heard Mac laugh and I smacked him on the arm,

"Seriously Mac, they're expensive."

"Stel, what is one of the things I love about you the most?"

"I don't know"

"I love your hair; I love how when I pull one of your curls it bounces back again. I love getting my hand tangled in your hair as I kiss you. So if you haven't realised yet…You don't use straighteners, your hair is curly."

Mac laughed again as realisation hit me. God, I sounded crazy.

"Sir? Could you please proceed to the plane?" Asked the flight attendant, we had stopped half way to the plane and we were now the last ones to get on.

"Sorry Mac, I guess this is why I rarely go away", I laugh

"Come on gorgeous, we're nearly in paradise", said Mac as he led me into the plane. I was about to turn right to go to the rear end of the plain but Mac turned me to the left, leading me near the front.

"Mac, where are we going?"

"To our seats", Mac smiled at me.

"But Mac, you didn't have to. I mean, you didn't have to book us in first class seats."

"I did have to book us first-class seats."

Mac wrapped his arm tighter round my waist and whispered in my ear,

"You are my Greek goddess Stel, and goddesses always travel first-class."

I smiled as he led me to two seats, surrounded by curtains for privacy. There was enough room to fully recline and a small TV screen on the wall in front of us. I went and sat nearest the window and Mac put our hand luggage in the compartment above us.

After the plane had set off and the seat belt signs were off, Mac got up and pulled the curtains around us and shut the blind on the little window next to me. I frowned at him as he lifted the armrest separating us and reclined our chairs back fully. He lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms and wrapped a blanket around me.

"Just sleep gorgeous, I know you're tired."

"I can't sleep on planes Mac."

"You will, just relax. I've got you, it's just like at home," Mac whispered in my ear.

I relaxed into his embrace and in no time I felt the familiar drowsiness settle over me as I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Thanx for all the reviews, hope you're liking it!!


	4. Too early for Greece

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 4-Too early for Greece**

Stella's POV

I felt Mac's hand up and down my arm, but I didn't want to get up it was too early.

"Mac… Go back to sleep it's too early."

I snuggled into him further.

"Stel, we've landed"

"Landed?" I mumbled confused.

"In Greece"

"What!"

I sat up and looked around me, realising that we were on the plane. I put my head in my hands and moaned, I was so tired!

"Come on gorgeous, we've got to get off the plane"

"I can't move you're too cuddly" I said as I closed my eyes and snuggled back into his side.

Mac laughed,

"Fine, just wait one minute"

I heard Mac call to the flight attendant

"I'm sorry to bother you but is there any way that someone could carry our hand luggage off the plane."

"Of course sir"

"Thank you"

I felt Mac's arms go under my legs and lift me off the seat,

"What're you doin?" I mumbled.

"Taking care of you gorgeous."

I tucked my head in the crook of his neck and kissed him lightly on the skin there,

"Love you", I said sleepily.

Mac carried me off the plane and down the walkway towards baggage claim.

"I'm just going to set you down on this bench while I go and get our luggage. One of the flight attendants has just placed our hand luggage next to you, ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine Mac, thank you"

I was nearly fully awake now as Mac placed me on the bench. He leant down and gave me a quick kiss and then went to get our luggage. He had been the sweetest; I had to find someway to repay him.

Minutes later I saw Mac come back pushing a trolley with our luggage on. I stood up and placed our hand luggage on top. I went and wrapped my arms around Mac,

"You are the sweetest, kindest, loving man ever you know. I love you"

"I love you too"

"And maybe I'll surprise you with something fun whilst we're here."

"By any chance is that surprise, you handcuffing me to the bed and having your way with me?" He asked smiling.

I laughed and kissed him,

"No, it isn't but… maybe you'll get that anyway."

"Oh, I hope so", sad Mac leading me out of the airport and to our hire car.

After we had loaded the luggage into the boot of the car, we got in and made our way to the hotel. In the car, me and Mac started talking about all the things we could do whilst we were here.

"Why don't we go parasailing one day, I've always wanted to do that."

"What is it?"

"It's paragliding but over water and you're attached to a boat."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous", I said nervously, I had never done anything like that before, and I wasn't really into things like that. The exciting thing I had ever done was go on a roller coaster when I was 19.

"No it's not dangerous and we can both do it together, trust me Stella, I know you'll enjoy it"

"Okay then", I said more excited now. I trusted Mac and so it couldn't be that bad.

"We're definitely doing it together right?"

"Always Stel, we'll always do it together."

* * *

Thanx for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter!!


	5. The Hotel

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 5-The Hotel**

Stella's POV

It was around 11am when we arrived at the hotel and it was beautiful. It was small but really modern and it was only 50metres to the beach. There was also a nice pool and pool-side bar. It was pretty busy when we arrived but not packed as we hadn't come at the peak time of the year. Music floated up to us from the beach and I could smell the sand, we were in paradise at last. Mac parked the car in the small car park and we went inside to check-in as two guys took our luggage up to the room.

"Hello, welcome to the Paradise Hotel," said the receptionist.

"Hi, I have a room under the name of Taylor"

"Yes, we have your key card just here", said the woman as she handed Mac the key, "And here is a booklet explaining the times that the hotel restaurant and bar are open as well as prices of beach activities and day's out."

After giving us everything we need, we made our way up to the room to freshen up and change.

Half an hour later I was laid on the bed spread eagle in only my bikini. I was so hot and I could barely move; Mac had gone to get us some bottles of water for the hotel room.

I heard the hotel room door open,

"It's only me Stel," shouted Mac from the doorway.

"Mmm…" I mumbled, too hot to make an effort.

Mac walked into the room and laughed at my position on the bed.

"Stop laughing Taylor, I'm hot and tired."

"What? So this isn't my surprise?" He said smirking.

"No"

"Are you sure about that?"

Mac put the water in the fridge and came over to the bed and positioned his body between my legs and looked down at me.

"I'm hot"

"Oh, I know you are"

"Fine, you horny bugger, if you want sex you'll have to do all the work."

Mac laughed at my comment and kissed me passionately.

"Oh, I think I will"

I smiled and after Mac's tempting kisses down my neck, I decided I wasn't that hot and tired after all.

Mac pulled my sweaty body to his when I had come down from my high; my head rested on his chest as we lay there naked.

"You hungry gorgeous?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to get up"

"I'll order room service and tell them to leave it outside the door. And then…" Mac whispered into my hair, "We can take a nice cold shower for two and then head down to the pool for a while. Sound good?"

"Perfect"

I tilted my head up and his lips came down to mine,

"What do you want to eat then?" Asked Mac against my lips.

"I think I'll have a Greek salad"

"Okay, I'll have the same then"

I lay kisses across Mac's chest as he phoned room service; so happy to be laid in his arms.

* * *

Thanx for all the reviews so far. As you can tell it's all fluff but I can't help it; it makes me smile. Hope you're still enjoying it! Please review!


	6. Lotion and Pools

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 6-Lotion and Pools**

Mac's POV

After we had eaten and showered, we made our way down to the pool. It wasn't that busy anymore because most people went down to the beach after dinner because of the afternoon entertainment. Stella picked two sun loungers by the side of the pool as I went and got us a drink. As the barman made our drinks, I looked over at Stella who was putting sun lotion on her arms and legs. She was so beautiful; her already golden legs seemed to go on for miles and the bikini she was wearing was playing with my desire for her. I paid for the drinks and walked back to Stella and placed them on the floor beside us.

"Mac, would you be able to put lotion on my back, I can't really reach?"

I gulped; she was trying to kill me,

"Sure"

I went and sat behind her on her lounger and started applying the lotion to her back. Her skin was so smooth as I massaged little circles on her back with the lotion.

"Mmm…" Stella moaned, "God Mac, you have no idea how good that feels"

I smiled and kissed the back of her neck and behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful Stella", I whispered in her ear.

After I had done, I sat back against the lounger and pulled her between my legs towards me. She rested against me and I kissed her hair, inhaling the sent that was my Stella.

"Are you smelling my hair Taylor?" Said Stella smirking.

"Yeah, you smell absolutely gorgeous," I said burying my face in her hair. I felt her body shake against mine as she laughed.

"I wanna swim, you coming?" Asked Stella.

"Maybe"

Before she could say anything else, I picked her up in my arms.

"Maaaaccccc," squealed Stella as I stood up and walked towards the pool.

"What? I though you wanted to go in the pool" I said smiling.

"Mac…"

I threw her in the pool before she had a chance to say anything. She came up out of the water, smoothing her hair back.

"Mac Taylor! You know you'll pay for that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guessed as much", I teased.

Before I realised what she was doing, I was falling into the pool; she was a little daredevil.

Stella's POV

I laughed as Mac fell into the pool.

"I told you that you'd pay" I said as he came back up.

"Should have listened", he laughed.

I felt Mac's arms go around me and I drew his lips to mine.

"It's nice and cold in here, we should stay in here all day."

"If you do you'll go all wrinkly."

"And? Are you saying you won't love me if I'm all wrinkly," I retorted.

"Of course not, I'll love you forever, whatever you look like."

"That's good", I smiled.

I stayed in for a few minutes until I decided I need to get a good tan. Mac stayed in the pool and was swimming lengths. I lay on my front facing the pool so that I could watch him swim. I stared at him; he was so handsome and I couldn't believe he was all mine.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but hopefully still as good. Please review!


	7. Punishment

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 7-Punishment**

Stella's POV

It had got to 5 o'clock when we decided to go back up to the room.

I was sat on the end of the bed dressed and ready to head out for dinner; Mac was in the bathroom. I had just heard him come out of the shower when I heard a phone ringing and I realised that it was Mac's ringtone. I was going to kill him, what happened to no phones on this holiday. I picked it up and looked to see who it was; it was Flack…typical! I still had it in my hand when Mac walked out of the bathroom; I put on my best angry face. When he saw me with his phone, which was still ringing, he froze.

"You better have a good explanation for this!"

"I…well…I'm sorry Stel"

"I'm sure you are but it's not gonna solve anything"

"Stel, let me just answer it then I promise I'll turn it off till we get back," Mac pleaded. I was trying really hard not to laugh, he actually looked scared. I wasn't really mad; I think some part of me knew he would probably bring it.

"You are not answering this phone Mac"

I turned towards the open doors that led out to the balcony and threw the phone as far as possible so it went over the edge of the balcony.

"Stel…"

Before he had chance to say anything, I'd captured his lips with mine whilst pushing him down on the bed.

"I'll get you a new one when we get back home", I said when we broke apart.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I knew you'd probably mess up sometime."

"Mess up?"

"Yeah, that's why I brought these", I pulled his hands over his head and attached my handcuffs to his wrists around the bedpost, "So you could be punished"

"Stel..."

"Shhh…" I put my finger to his lips and then leant down to capture his lips again in a passionate kiss.

"We'll be late", Mac said against my lips.

"Do you think I give a shit", I said as I pulled the towel from around his waist.

"Well, we're definatly late now", Mac said an hour later, "Do you think you could release my other arm now"

I smiled as I released his other wrist. As soon as I'd released him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"You know gorgeous, maybe I need punishing more often."

I laughed

"I bet you'd like that"

"Of course"

"I love you Mac"

"Thanks"

"Are you trying to get punished again?" I smiled

"No" said Mac innocently.

"Really?"

"Okay, maybe"

"It's not going to work."

"Thought I'd at least try," laughed Mac, "And, I love you too."

"Thanks", I retorted as Mac laughed again.

"So, do you want to go to dinner, I'm hungry."

"Yeah sure, but you'll have to give me enough time to get sorted."

"Sure, take as long as you want."

I kissed him softly on the lips before I got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Thanx for all the reviews it made me really happy and by writing more will make me overjoyed. So please review!


	8. Problems with the Waitress!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 8-Problems with the waitress!**

Stella's POV

We were sat in one of the most beautiful restaurants I have ever seen. It was outside, right next to the beach; around us were loads of tiny lights making it feel really romantic. Flowers adorned the rail that ran around the seating area and lanterns hung from the clear wire above, making it look like they were floating in mid-air.

I looked at Mac who had been staring at me since we sat down. I heard him chuckle lightly as my stomach gave a load rumble; hey…can you blame me, we were an hour and a half later than expected! I looked over to see if I could see the waitress. I spotted her and realised she had started walking towards us, finally! But wait, she had quickly pulled her top lower, showing way to much cleavage, whilst looking at Mac. I groaned out loud; I was not in the mood for flirting waitresses on our very first day here!

"What's wrong, gorgeous?"

"The waitress is coming over, and by the look of it she wants to have her way with you right here" I said, anger coursing through my veins.

"Hey beautiful, who have I been staring at all evening? Why don't you try reading what I want?"

"And what's that?"

"To have my way with _**you**_ right here" He said putting emphasis on the "you". I laughed and forgot about the waitress, that is, until she reached our table.

"Good evening, I'll be you're waitress for the evening so what would you like to order?" She said looking straight at Mac. I smiled at Mac who hadn't even glanced at her.

"What do you want Stel?"

"I think I'll have Astakomakaronada"

"What's that?" Asked Mac.

The waitress opened her mouth but before she could speak I said,

"It's a pasta dish, you'd like it trust me."

"Okay, I'll have the same then please", said Mac still not looking at the waitress who seemed to have gotten seriously close to Mac.

"Anything else?"

"No"

I looked at the waitress and saw a slight flare of anger in her eyes as she looked at me and walked off. I smiled and looked back at Mac,

"You're so jealous"

"I'm not!…okay, maybe a bit"

"Don't worry so much gorgeous, I love you and only you."

"I love you too"

We talked about work and films and stuff until the waitress came back with our food. She basically threw mine on the table that a few bits of pasta fell of the plate onto the table, barely missing my lap. I was so angry that I was ready to punch her right in the face. Mac took my hand and stroked the back with his thumb trying to calm me. I looked up and saw Mac turn to the waitress for the first time all night,

"Excuse me, but you nearly got pasta on my girlfriend." Mac calmly picked up my plate and shoved it towards the waitress, "Can you please get another one, I don't want her eating that now."

"Fine", snorted the waitress, turning so fast that half of it slid down her front and the other half fell onto the woman sat at the table next to us.

"What are you playing at?" Shouted the woman next to us.

The waitress turned sharply to me,

"Είναι όλα σας υπαιτιότητα!"

"Do not shout at her!" Shouted Mac.

"It's all my fault?" I shouted in disbelief making the waitress gasp, I guess she wasn't expecting me to be able to speak Greek.

"What! Are you surprised that I can speak Greek, I was born here!"

Mac had stood up ready to start shouting again, the rest of the restaurant was staring at us and the woman next to us was still shouting. I was so angry and ready to burst at any moment.

"Δεν τολμούν να φλερτάρουν με τον φίλο μου ποτέ ξανά μικρή πόρνη!" I screamed at her. I felt Mac's arm go around my waist and pull me towards him.

"We're leaving, but we're not paying and I wouldn't argue or I'll go get you're manager," said Mac leading me out of the restaurant and back to the hotel.

"We'll order room service gorgeous, I'm so sorry I know you're starving."

I turned to him and placed my hand on his cheek,

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't you're fault and besides you know how much I like room service" I winked, "At least we won't be disturbed"

Mac laughed before asking,

"What did you say to her before?"

I laughed,

"I said, Don't you dare flirt with my boyfriend ever again you little slut!"

Mac laughed,

"Well we won't be going back there ever again"

"Definitely not" I said as I softly kissed him.

* * *

Thanx for the reviews. Next chapter might be a a longer wait than normal as i''ve got exams coming up, but I will try my best to get it up soon!!


	9. Surprises and Threats

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 9- Surprises and threats**

Mac's POV

I woke up to find Stella wrapped in my arms and I kissed her hair softly; she was so beautiful. My thoughts went back to last night at the restaurant at the fuss that waitress caused but in the end it was worth it; having room service! I smiled as I felt Stella stir.

I softly trailed kisses down her neck and along her shoulder,

"I love waking up in your arms", I heard her whisper.

"I love having you in my arms" I replied.

Stella turned in my arms and smiled up at me as she snuggled her head in my neck.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked

"I already have something planned but it's a surprise."

"Oh really, and I don't suppose that I get a hint."

"No, it's a total surprise so don't pry because I'm giving nothing away."

"Are you sure about that, not even a little hint."

"No Mac, now leave it."

"I'm stubborn remember," I smiled as I flipped over on top of Stella.

"Mac, no!" She laughed as I nuzzled her neck.

"Yes", I said as I sucked and nibbled on her neck,

"Oh, Mac…" Moaned Stella making me smile against her neck.

"One little hint and I'll take you into my world of pure bliss," I whispered seductively in her ear.

I sat back suddenly shocked as Stella sat up quickly.

"No Mac Taylor, I am not giving you a hint. I'm serious, I'm not giving in."

I smirked at her,

"Fine, then I'm not having sex with you until we get back to New York," I said, sure that she'd give in.

"Fine, because I'm not giving in," she stated climbing off the bed and making the way to the bathroom.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself. I was so sure she'd give in and I really don't think I can keep my threat now; I can't keep my hands off her. I got off the bed and went to lean against the bathroom doorway and wait until she came out.

5 minutes later and I was getting bored waiting for her, what the hell was she doing…

"Stel, are you coming out soon"

"Yes," she said as she flung open the door, "You're so impatient sometimes"

I smiled and lifted her off her feat making her squeal in surprise.

"Mac! What are you doing?" She asked as I laid her on our bed and got on top of her.

"Are you seriously not going to give me even one hint?" I pleaded.

"No Mac and besides, you can't wait just a couple of hours until we get to my surprise."

"Fine, I'll wait", I huffed.

Stella smiled up at me,

"So, what made you give in?"

"You are very stubborn and I made a lame threat."

"Yeah you did, I knew there was no way in hell you would be able to keep your hands off me."

"I guess not," I smiled as I went back to laying kisses on her neck.

"Mac?"

"Mmmm…?"

"It takes 30 minutes to get there and we still have to get ready and have something to eat before hand."

I groaned in frustration as I pulled away.

"This better be a good surprise," I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before climbing off her and helping her off the bed.

"Oh, it's the best." She smiled.

* * *

So what do you think Stella's got up her sleeve? Please review and you'll find out soon!!


	10. More than one surprise?

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 10-More than one surprise? **

Stella's POV

I'm so glad Mac didn't keep that threat later; just the thought of not having him touch me all holiday made me shudder. But it would be all worth the little wait, well I hope so…? In the end I just want to make Mac happy; he's done so much for me and still does. I sighed as I heard Mac ask another question, trying to probe me for an answer which was pointless because we were only 5 minutes away now.

"Just answer me this", I sighed again, "Is it a good or bad surprise?"

I laughed,

"Why would you think it might be bad?"

"I don't know, maybe you hate me", he teased.

"I could never hate you, so stop asking me questions because were about 2 minutes away now."

"Fine." Mac huffed

"Good", I laughed, "Oh, and look, we're here"

"Finally," said Mac, making me laugh again.

I got out of the car, just as a man started towards us,

"Hey! Are you Stella?"

I nodded and shook his hand,

"And you must be Mac, right?" He asked turning towards Mac.

"Yes" replied Mac as they shook hands.

"Well welcome, so can you follow me and we'll get you ready for the first part of the day."

I smiled and grabbed Mac's hand and followed the Man.

"First part?" Mac whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Yeah, there's more than one surprise,"

"I think I've guest the one part anyway, and thank you" he said smiling as he placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"How did you find out," I frowned in confusion, "We're not even there yet."

Mac lifted his arm and pointed to a sign ahead of us,

Welcome to New York Beach!

Small, quite, romantic and most beautiful.

And then underneath in small writing it said,

Water sports; Banana boat, parasailing and many more!

"I see, and," I said, "It's all run by Americans as you can clearly see by the name."

"Clearly" he laughed.

I sighed as our feet finally reached the beach and I felt the sand slide between my toes. We continued to follow the man until we reached the waters edge, where a boat was floating on the water a few metres away.

"So," said the man as he turned around, "This is the boat that I'll be taking you out in to do the parasailing. First, I've got some life jackets for you to put on, so why don't you strip down to your swimming gear and then we'll get you sorted."

"Okay," I said in excitement.

Me and Mac took off out clothes and handed them to the guy, to put them somewhere safe.

I turned to Mac and saw him staring at my body.

"How did I not see you put that on this morning?" He asked and I smiled

"I put it on when you were sulking because I wouldn't tell you my surprise, so it's your own fault"

"Obviously", he said, looking like he was drooling.

"Mac, stop staring, it's making me uncomfortable."

He pulled me into his arms,

"You look gorgeous Stel, and besides I've already seen you naked" he whispered in my ear causing me to playfully smack his arm.

"Are you ready? Yes, okay, so if you'll just come over here and we'll help you put on your lifejackets."

Once we were ready, we got on the boat and it set off, whilst a woman came over and got us both ready and strapped to the glider.

* * *

Hope you like it, thank you for all the reviews. Happy Xmas!!!


	11. First Part!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 11-First part! **

Mac's POV

I looked over at Stella and noticed that she looked a bit nervous. I knew she wasn't into doing something different often and I saw the fear in her eyes. I pulled her over to me and sat her between my legs, pulling her close to me.

"You'll love it Stel, I promise."

"I know, I just worry too much"

"I know you do, and that's what makes you such a good CSI, cause' you asses the situation every time."

"It just doesn't look very safe"

"Trust me Stel, there's no danger and I'll be with you for every single second of it."

"Exactly, so if something does hap..."

"Stel…"

"No! If something happens then you'll go down with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled.

"Mac! That's not funny, I'm being serious."

"Stella, look at me." I turned her head to mine and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Stella, I would never let anything happen to you do you understand me? It's completely safe and even if something happened to go wrong, then we have the professionals here. There here to do there job Stel, which means making sure we go up there safely and get back down safely. When were up there, you'll be in my arms and nothing will happen. If you get really scared then just tell me and I wouldn't give it even a seconds thought before I signalled them to bring us down. I love you and I'll always keep you safe."

"I love you too Mac, I feel so safe in your arms, I never want to be apart from you"

"Me neither Stel"

I kissed her forehead just as the boat stopped to get us ready for take off.

"You ready gorgeous", I said in her ear. We were both strapped up and ready to go and Stella was attached safely in my arms.

"As ready as I'll ever be", I heard her say.

"It'll be fine."

"I know"

I signalled to the guy and the boat was immediately off and we got swept up into the air. I felt Stella's hand in mine tighten and I instantly wrapped my hand that was around her waist tighter, reassuring her that it was safe. When we were up at a steady height, I felt Stella's hand around mine loosen and a small smile form on her lips.

"What're you smiling about gorgeous?"

"It's so beautiful up here with you; I thought it would be scary" she said twisting her head to look at me.

"Told you it would be fine", I said and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

I looked up and looked around at the beautiful landscape I could see of Greece. It was the most amazing thing and I was so happy to be here with Stella. I was so shocked when I saw her surprise and I can't wait for the second part of the day.

* * *

I've got so much to do and I feel that this story is beginning to be a drag and I know it's not as good as the first. I've written 12 chapters and I am half way through the 13th. I am debating on whether or not to stop after that. But, thanks to all who have reviewed and you will know on the 13th chapter whether or not I will continue.


	12. Second Part!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 12-Second part! **

Stella's POV

When we were finally up in the air and I was held in Mac's arms it was the most amazing thing ever. I thought it would be scary but in some part of my mind I always knew I'd be safe, especially in Mac's arms.

"That was amazing Stel, thank you", he said as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly.

"It was my pleasure and don't forget, there is a second part to your surprise."

"Can't wait to see it"

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"What if it's something bad?" I smirked

"Do you know, I've given up in questioning you about things, you're far too stubborn"

"Just like someone else I know"

"Oh! And who could that be"

"Just my sexy, handsome and oh so intelligent boyfriend." I said pulling him closer to me and planting a hungry kiss on his lips only pulling away when the need for oxygen was essential.

"So, ready for the next surprise?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

I smiled and pulled him over to where a small boat was situated on the edge of the beach. I looked at Mac and saw the frown on his face.

"What's the boat for?" He asked me suspiciously.

"For dinner" I replied simply.

"Dinner? In that small old dingy boat."

"No, you fool", I laughed and pointed my finger to a big, modern boat further out to see, "We're having dinner in that boat."

Mac smiled and grabbed for my hand again as we stepped onto the old boat.

"Are you all ready folks?" Asked a middle aged man stood behind the controls.

"Yes, thank you", I smiled at him and me and Mac sat down and waited until we arrived at our private setting.

10 minutes later and we were stepping onto the bigger boat. We followed the waiter, who had been waiting for us when we got there, to the other side of the boat where there was a table for two, full with romantic candles and music.

"This is great Stel"

"Thank you", I smiled as he reached for my hand over the table.

"Would you like some wine?" Asked the waiter.

"Yes, please that would be great," I said.

I turned to Mac and saw him smiling at me,

"You know, I hope it's alright but I have already ordered all our meals. You'll love it and I just wanted you to relax and not have to think about anything."

"It's fine Stel. I love it when you order for me; it reminds me how much we belong together."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you"

Through the evening we talked about our lives together and work and when it came to the end I was disappointed. I wanted that night to go on forever.

"What's wrong Stel?"

"Just sad that tonight's ended already, I'm fine."

"Well, how about I take you somewhere quite where we can dance all night."

"Dance?" I asked getting excited.

"Yes, dance. So how about it?"

"I'd love to"

* * *

I had totally forgot about this story, sorry. I had written this chapter ages ago and thought I'd post it up!! Sorry about the long,long wait!


	13. Alone!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 13-Alone! **

Stella's POV

"Come here", Said Mac.

I walked towards him slowly, unsure as he held a piece of cloth in his hands. We had got off the boat and before we got back in the car Mac had stopped.

"Why?"

"Trust me, come here"

I walked towards him and he turned me around and wrapped the piece of cloth over my eyes.

"You do know we're going to die, right?" I asked amused.

"And why is that?" He whispered surprisingly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine and causing a small gasp escape my lips. After regaining my composure I replied,

"Well, I haven't really had any experience driving blindfolded so I would be very surprised if I managed to keep the car on the road."

I heard Mac laugh against my neck instantly warming my desire for him.

"I'm driving"

"But how do you know the way back?"

"Oh, I know."

"Really?" I asked surprised, "And how do you know that?"

"D'you think I'd tell you all my secrets Miss Bonasera"

I laughed,

"Well are we going then or not, because it's dark"

"It's not dark"

"It is for me", I said causing Mac to laugh.

"Right, just follow me"

"Funny Mac, very funny. You're doing great with the humour" I said sarcastically.

Mac just laughed again, grabbed my hand and led me into the passenger side of the car.

Mac's POV

My pulse was racing as I considered the idea that she wouldn't like where I was taking her or what I've arranged. It wasn't anything special, just different. Was it too simple for such a beautiful creature as her? Or was I over-thinking it on my part?

"Just because you've blind folded me doesn't mean that you can't talk to me either, you know?"

I chuckled lightly and reached one hand off the steering wheel to clasp her hand in mine.

"I know, was just thinking"

"About me hopefully" she smiled

"Of course, what else would I need to think about?" I laughed.

"So, do I get any hints?"

"No"

"But there will be dancing right?"

"I did say there would be didn't I?"

"Yes, but it could have been just a cover-up"

My hands seemed to sweat even more. Was she expecting more then dancing? I knew I should have done something spectacular, but I'm a guy and how was I supposed to know what 'spectacular' was.

"Mac?"

I shook my head of my thoughts and stroked my thumb over the back of her hand.

"Sorry, got distracted again"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine", I lied

"No it's not Mac. Come on, I can hear the constant ticking in your head, something's bothering you"

I smiled at how completely she knew me, further implanting in my brain that this relationship of ours is meant to be. I sighed and looked over at her for a second. She looked so calm and peaceful.

"I don't want to disappoint you"

"You never do and never will Mac. Everything you do, even the small things, tug at my heart. I realise more and more everyday how perfect I feel when I'm with you. So stop worrying mister and surprise me!" She laughed

"Okay, where nearly there"

Stella's POV

He worries so much that he's not pleasing me. If only he knew how much I loved him. A minute or so later I felt the car pull to a stop and heard Mac get out and walk along to my side of the car.

"Ready sweetheart?" I heard him ask as my door was pulled open.

"As I'll ever be", I chuckled.

He placed an arm around my waist, gently leading me to whatever place he had planned for us. A soft breeze blew my hair and I sighed at the slight relief from the constantly burning sun.

All of a sudden Mac stopped walking and his arms stroked gently up my back until he came to the blind fold around my eyes. Carefully, he undid the slight know and pulled the blindfold away. Blinking, I looked at the sight before me and gasped.

We were back at the hotel by the pool but unlike before, no one was around and loads of candles and rose petals had been placed in and around the pool making the sight before me look like heaven.

"Oh, Mac", I gasped, "It's so beautiful"

"It's all for you gorgeous, some secret alone time just for the two of us. And just listen carefully"

As I now listened, I realized that there was the sound of soft music playing all around us.

"It's so perfect, how could you ever think that I would be disappointed", I whispered still shocked at sight before me. I turned to face him and he pulled me into an embrace, placing a tender kiss on my lips.

Pulling away from me he held out his hand,

"Dance with me?"

"How could I ever refuse" I smiled as I placed my hand in his.

* * *

Sorry it's been such a long time but this chapter is up now and I enjoyed writing it so much. I hope you like it and now I'm back and focused, maybe you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter.

Thanx


	14. She's only happy when she's dancing

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 14-She's only happy when she's dancing**

Stella's POV

We were so close together that the scent of him was making my desire grow. I sighed in content, my head resting on his shoulder as we gently swayed to the music. It was the perfect night and I was still getting my head around how perfect he could be.

"I love you so much Mac", I whispered against his neck.

"I love you too Stel…"he said, softly kissing my neck, "…so much"

"I never want tonight to end, I feel so beautiful in your arms. I guess dreams do come true"

"Your dreams will always come true Stel; I'll make sure of it"

His hands were gently threading through my curls, his other hand making soft trails up my back. How could something so perfect be real? I felt like I was in a dream and I never wanted to wake up.

He suddenly stopped and pulled away slightly. I looked up at his face in confusion, had I done something wrong? I knew it; I'd screwed it up as always.

"Don't worry sweetheart" He said seeing the look on my face," I just wanted to show you something. I promise we can dance more after."

"Okay", I said relieved and cursing myself slightly to jumping to conclusions so easily.

He led me around to the front of the hotel and my mouth dropped open in shock. My head started spinning as I looked at the sight before my eyes. I felt Mac's arms wrap around my waste and his breath on my ear,

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I spun around in his arms, a large smile on my face and tears running down my cheeks

"Oh Mac…Yes. Of course I'll be your wife"

I leaned up as he took my mouth in a tender kiss, his thumb gently wiping away my tears.

"It's all so beautiful, how did you do it?" I asked as I looked down at the large heart of rose petals on the floor with the words 'Will you marry me?' inside.

"I have my ways," he mumbled, his lips making their way along my jaw line and down my neck.

"I love you Mr Taylor"

"I love you too, Mrs Taylor!"

"Not yet mister, and who said I would change my name," I whispered in his ear playfully.

"No-one, but I have my ways of persuasion", he said as he lifted me into his arms.

I laughed and kissed him,

"I thought we were going to dance again", I whispered against his lips.

"After" was all he replied as he carried me up to our room, his lips never leaving my skin.

Mac's POV

I looked down at the goddess in my arms and smiled. She had actually said yes and…well I have no words left. My finger trailed down her side and over her hip, causing her to shiver in my arms. Leaning over her I placed my lips on hers, my tongue making its way into the folds of her mouth as I wrapped my arms around her body. She moaned into my mouth and my lips went to her neck,

"Ready for round two gorgeous", I whispered in her ear before my lips trailed down over her chest,

"Mmhm,"I heard her mumble as I felt her fingers in my hair, her nails making light trails over my scalp. He body arched into mine and my mouth made its way back to her lips,

"Think you'll be too tired to dance after," I groaned into her ear.

"Never", she gasped in delight causing me to chuckle lightly against her skin as my hands grasped her hips firmly…I was definitely never going to let her go.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews. The name of this chapter is the title of a Bryan Adams and I just couldn't help using it! There won't be many more chapters after this at all as I have some very important exams coming up and I don't want to be distracted. Next chapter will be up soon and I hope you're all still enjoying it!!


	15. Nearing the End

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 15-Nearing the End**

Stella's POV

We'd been in Greece for a week and five days meaning we only had two days left. I didn't want to leave but I knew when we got home everything would be different. Every time I looked at the ring that adorned my left hand I was left speechless. We were going to get married and start a family; I hoped…I hadn't talked to Mac about it yet. I sighed in content and snuggled closer to Mac's side, resting my head in the crook of his neck. I wondered what we would tell the team and how they would react; it was pretty sudden after all. I smiled as I felt Mac's fingertips trace my spine,

"Morning", he mumbled against my skin.

"Good Morning, you mean", I smiled as his lips trailed along my neck.

He leaned up on his elbow, looking down at me,

"You been awake long?"

"No, just thinking about things and watching you sleep…so cute" I teased

"Cute?" He questioned his eyebrows rising, "men aren't supposed to be cute, it's not right."

"Really, cos' I like cute"

"Well, if that's what you think…" he trailed off, his lips brushing over mine, "…I guess it'll have to do."

I laughed as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Just a few more days left", he said sighing.

"I know, it's ridiculous", I exclaimed dramatically making him chuckle in return.

"So what d'you want to do today?"

"Umm…Lay by the pool, make out and then make out again and then… well I'll let you decide."

"That's quite a lot of making out for one day."

"What? Don't you think you've got enough energy for it?"

"Course I do, just worried you'd run out of energy", he teased and I elbowed him lightly on the arm.

We talked a small while longer until Mac decided he was going in the shower. I lay in bed waiting for him to finish, my mind drifting towards children for the second time that morning. I'd have to talk to him when he came back in the room; I guess I had to know what he thought.

Mac's POV

I finished showering and stepped out of the bathroom, glancing at Stella still laid in bed. I frowned I saw the expression on her face.

"Stella?"

"Mmhm", she replied absently.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked as I sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into my arms.

"I was just thinking and well I wanted to ask you…"

"What, you can ask me anything"

"Well, I want a baby and I know you might not and it's just that since I didn't have a…"

I kissed her lightly on the lips before she had the chance to finish her sentence.

"Is that what you're worrying about?" I chuckled.

"Well, yeah and I know it might be soon and…"

"Stop, Stel look at me", I lifted her chin up to face me.

"I want to have a baby with you, how could I not want that. I love you"

"Really? Well I want like two or three and well, you might only want…"

I laughed again and she stopped and looked at me,

"Seriously sweetheart, I want as many as you want. I'm yours forever remember and two or three children with you is my idea of perfect, trust me"

"I love you Mac"

"I love you too, now stop worrying and go get ready" I smiled as I kissed her lightly. Standing up, she skipped lightly to the bathroom, stopping at the door she turned to me smiled making my laugh. God, how could that women ever doubt that I didn't want what she wanted, I'd do anything for her. I'd always wanted to have children with Claire but we never had the time so for Stella to tell me she wants two or three makes me the happiest man ever.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon and I hope you will all keep reading til the end.


	16. Going Home

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 16-Going Home**

Stella's POV

"Don't you think we should stay in Greece a little longer?" I whined. I couldn't believe how quickly this holiday had gone.

"I don't think that's possible as the plane is about to set off", he teased.

"We could jump out the window, it's not off the ground yet," I smiled making him laugh, "At least we will get to see everybody but…well…how are we going to tell them"

"Tell them what?"

"You know, that we're engaged. I mean, it's pretty big news and I don't know what they'll think."

"I'm sure they'll be happy for us Stell, and we can tell them whenever you like. How about we all go out for a meal tomorrow after work"

"Sound great, well, apart from the work part."

"Sorry Stell but Sinclair said we had to get straight back onto the job"

"I know, I'll just miss lazing in bed till late"

"We've always got the weekends," Mac smiled whilst running his fingertips lightly up my arm.

"What makes you think work won't interrupt that as well?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I'll make sure that they only call us out for something important."

"God, I love that you're the boss" I said making Mac laugh lightly and place a kiss on my waiting lips.

The Next Day - NYPD Crime Lab

Mac's POV

"I can't believe our first day back has been so quiet", Stella said with surprise, "I expected so much work I'd drown in it!"

"Well the day hasn't ended yet so you never no, we'll probably get interrupted during dinner or other things" I smiled

"Other things, huh? I hope they include me" she laughed.

"Oh, almost definitely" I said with a smug expression making her laugh even more.

"Has the party already started without me", exclaimed Danny from the doorway of Mac's office.

"What do you want Danny?" I asked,

"Was jus' wondering what time you want us all to meet at the restaurant"

"About seven, Danny, and dress nicely", Stella warned.

"I will, don't worry. You can go back to your erotic fun; I'll see you at s…"

"Erotic fun?" I said raising my eyebrows expectantly and watching as Danny froze on the spot.

"Exotic, I said exotic" he mumbled as he sped out. I turned and raised my eyebrows at Stella which caused her to burst into laughter.

6:30pm

Stella's POV

I sat there thinking of the last week or so and analyzed everything in my head. I was feeling weird all of a sudden and I was trying to figure out why. I mean it could be… no it couldn't… although! Oh God, I'll never figure it out! I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly time to leave for the restaurant. Deciding on impulse, I grabbed my purse and walked towards Mac's office.

"Mac?"

"It time to go?"

"No, no it isn't. I was just going to say that I need to nip home to get something so I was thinking that I'd meet you at the restaurant"

Mac looked up at me and his shoulders tensed,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just forgot the camera and I want to take some pictures of the team", I smiled hoping he'd believe me.

"Okay, see you soon", he said, rising from his chair to give me a quick kiss,

"Love you", I said as I left.

"Love you too," I heard him reply. God I hoped I'd find out the truth on this sudden puzzlement I was feeling…

Sorry it's been a long time since the last. I tried to end this one on a bit of a cliffy! Hope you enjoyed it and I will update soon, please leave your thoughts!


	17. Revelations!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 17-Revelations!**

Mac's POV

As I watched Stella walk towards the elevator my brow furrowed in puzzlement for a second before I shook off my thoughts telling myself it was nothing and I'd see her at the restaurant and everything would be fine. Glancing at my watch I decided I'd have enough time to do the few reports sat on my desk before I set out to meet everyone.

Getting half way through my reports, my mind began to wander back to Stella. I was so lucky to have her, and I felt our amazing journey was only just beginning. I wonder when she wanted to get married, and where she would want to go on our honeymoon. I think it would be nice if we went back to Greece, so many happy memories that seemed so long ago even though it was only yesterday. My mind wondered a bit further until I realised that I should be setting off.

Taking my jacket from the back of my chair, I slipped it on as I walked out of my office towards the elevator. Getting to my avalanche, I started up the engine and pulled out of the lab towards my destination.

15 minutes later I arrived outside the restaurant, noticing Flack's car already there. Walking inside I noticed that the whole team was already there.

"Hey Mac, where's Stella?" Asked Flack.

"She said she was going to meet me here, she just wanted to pick something up from home" I smiled as I glanced towards the door, "She'll be here soon"

"So why did you both invite us all to dinner?" Lindsey asked me.

"Um…" God what would I say, I didn't want to tell them without Stella here, "Well, we just thought it'd be good to get out and we've been gone for two weeks and we missed you all"

"Aww that's sweat" Lindsey said, "So, why don't we order the drinks and wait till Stella arrives."

I glanced towards the door again wondering where she was.

"Mac, what d'you want?" Asked Flack

I glanced back at Flack and replied, "I'll just have a beer and Stel will probably want the same"

"Kay"

Looking back at the door I saw a cab pull up and recognised Stella's curly hair as she got out. I smiled at the sight of her, dressed to perfection as usual. Rising out of my seat I turned to see her enter the restaurant but my face dropped as I saw her expression. Watching as she walked towards me I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hey Stella, you're finally here!" shouted Flack.

Ignoring him I grabbed Stella by the waist, pulling her close to me,

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly worried.

I looked at her intensely seeing her eyes brimming with tears and I felt the eyes of the team staring intently at us.

"Stella please tell me, have…have I done something wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course you haven't", she replied slowly raising her hand to my face.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Of your reaction to what I'm about to tell you"

"Stel whatever it is, I won't be mad. I love you more than anything and you know you can tell me anything. Is it something bad?"

"It's not something bad, it's…I just don't know…" she struggle to say.

"Stella, I love you nothing will ever change that", I said cupping her face in my hands, my thumbs running gently over her delicate face.

She placed her hand over mine and smiled slightly,

"I'm pregnant Mac"

I froze on the spot as I tried to process her words. I didn't hear the shocked gasps of the team or Stella's words until I felt her slipping from my arms. Coming back to earth, I looked at her and cursed myself for my shocked state. Tears were pouring down her face and I knew instantly that she'd misread my expression.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered about to turn away.

"Stel…" I reached out and grabbed her arms pulling her to me immediately. I wrapped my arms around her body and kissed her hair lightly.

"Don't you dare be sorry Stel" I whispered into her hair, "I'm not mad, you just shocked me for a second."

I pulled her back a little so I could look at her face. I brushed away her tears and placed her hand over my heart smiling,

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me sweetheart. How could I not be happy, you have my heart Stella and nothing could change that ever".

She smiled and let out a long sigh. Laughing lightly I lifted her off her feet and pressed my lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around me,

"I'm going to be a dad", I laughed as I turned to the still shocked faces of our team, Stella laughing into the crook of my neck.

"You're pregnant?" Asked Lindsey

"Yes, were you not here for my little revelation" Stella chuckled.

"Yes, God Stella, I'm so happy for you both" Lindsey smiled and came and gave her a big hug whilst the others came out of the shock and passed their congratulations around. I linked my hand with Stella's and brought her flush to my side delighting in the way her body snuggled close to mine. Smiling contently I turned back to the team,

"We have some other news as well" I said glancing at Stella who smiled and nodded.

"We're engaged" I said making the team smile and laugh at the suddenness of it all.

"Well then" flack said, "I think this calls for a toast to Mac and Stella, oh and don't forget baby Taylor" He said making us laugh.

We raised our drinks, Stella now holding Lindsey's glass of coke whilst she took Stella's beer.

"Looks like I won't be drinking alcohol or coffee for a while", she smiled.

"I'm sure you can cope", I teased and pressed my lips lightly to hers, "I love you both", I said placing my hand lightly over our growing baby.

"We love you too"

...

This chapter is a bit longer and I hope you like it. I'm just going to do one more chapter, hope you liked this one and please review!


	18. Epilogue

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Always

**Chapter 18-Epilogue**

3 Years Later

Stella's POV

"Do you think we'll be lucky this time?" I whispered with a smile as Mac trailed his hands down my naked sides, his lips on my neck. I moaned lightly as he trailed kisses towards my chest, then down until… We stopped and listened as we heard a cry come over the monitor next to the bed.

"Guess not", I laughed as Mac groaned in frustration.

Climbing out of his arms I sat up and reached for my robe when I heard another sob come over the monitor,

"Mommy…mommy"

I smiled at the words,

"At least today they decided to get up in unison instead of two hours apart" I said making Mac chuckle next to me.

Tying the robe around me I watched my husband climb out of bed and get changed. Husband…God, it's been two years and the word still gives me shivers of pleasure.

Walking out of the room I make my way to Jessy's room, her quiet babble of words getting louder at my approach.

"Morning my little angel", I smiled as I lifted my daughter into my arms.

Jessy Claire Taylor was nearly two and a half years old. She's my little ray of sunshine who took only three hours to make it into this world. That day I'll never forget because, 1. My daughter was born a healthy 7lb and 13ounces, and 2. My husband Mac Taylor cried like a baby. I just wish I'd got a picture as no one would believe me but I guess I was a little "busy" at the time to take photos. Jessy looks like me but I tend to disagree. I say she's both me and Mac. Yes, she has my golden curls and light olive skin tone but everything else I think is Mac…Her bright blue eyes and the way she sleeps curled up on her side. When I first held her and she looked up at me and I saw those eyes for the first time, I, as well as my husband, cried like a baby. I couldn't get over at the time how much love I had for her.

"Should we get you ready angel, and then we can go see daddy", I said as I lightly tickled her small feet making her laughter fill the room.

"Daddy!" She squealed, " 'ark mommy, choc'ate"

"Chocolate and park,huh. You're getting a little demanding there aren't you little lady", I laughed as she giggled.

As I started to change her for the day I heard Mac talking to our son in the other room making my smile even greater.

Our son, Logan Matthew Taylor, who unlike our daughter decided to take twelve hours to make it into this world. He was born 8lb 3ounces and is now three months old. Logan is the opposite of our daughter; he's got Mac's hair and skin tone and my eyes. The one thing I will always remember about our son's birth is that when he was born he had a full head of gorgeous brown hair. The reason I will always remember is; when he came out he didn't cry and me watching too much TV thought that was a bad sign. I started sobbing thinking something was wrong with him, so Mac leant over and looked down at our son. When he turned back to face me he looked shocked and just when our son started crying for the first time, said "He has a lot of hair". I laughed so hard that tears poured out of my eyes. I would definitely not forget that day.

Walking into the kitchen with Jessy in my arms I saw my husband just about to start breakfast, our son held in his arms.

"Logan is definitely hungry" Mac said turning to face me with a smile on his face, "Aren't you little man", he cooed as he looked down at our son who was suckling his little fist.

Placing Jessy in her high chair I turned to reach for my son, gently laying him across my chest I leant over and placed my lips gently to Mac's.

"I'll feed Logan then, and you can feed our little angel over there", I smiled as I sat down at the table.

"Food daddy, food", Jessy squealed in delight.

"Soon angel, we got to get your bib on you first", he replied.

As I watched our daughter, I opened my robe slightly and placed Logan at my breast, his lips automatically latching on and his fist clenching over my heart. It was such an innocent gesture that I have come to love in these past months.

After breakfast had finished, me and Mac took turns with the kids as we got ready for the day. I was currently laid on my front in our living room, propped up on my elbows looking down at our son, trying to get him to produce a smile. Jessy was sat on our bed watching Mac get ready and babbling away at him.

"Come on little man, won't you smile for mummy. Just a little one please", I begged, camera ready in my hands.

"I see he's not done it yet", Mac teased from the doorway, Jessy tottering into the room next to him.

"No" I pouted, "I just want a little smile"

"He'll smile when he's ready Stel, you know that"

"I know but I just…I just don't want to miss it"

Mac came and sat down next to me, his hands instantly reaching for our son,

"You won't miss it Stel," he said, then turning to Logan, "Why won't you smile for mummy, you know she's desperate"

"I am not desperate"

"Not desperate huh, then why are you constantly carrying around the camera", he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him and opened my arms as Jessy came towards me.

"You'll smile for mummy won't you angel" I said.

"Smile mummy", she giggled instantly clapping her hands excitedly.

"That's my girl", I whispered as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

Mac's POV

I looked down at Logan who was nestled in my arms and smiled automatically. We had two of the most beautiful children and I have everything I could have ever wished for.

"Mac?", I heard Stella say.

Turning my head towards hers I met her eyes and my smile brightened.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked as I watched her bite her lower lip nervously.

"I was just thinking that well… I'm kind of getting old"

"Old?" I said, confused about where this was going.

"Yes, and it's just that we always said that we would like to have three children and well it's kind of nearing the time when I won't be able to have children and I know that I've only just had Logan but I'm scared that I'm getting too old to have another child and I would love to have a third but do you think people will find it weird I mean I would like to wait like a year before we start trying again but what if I'm seriously running out of time and well I'm just confused" she finished with a sigh.

I stared at her a minute trying to process everything she had just said.

"Stel, I do want a third and you're not too old, your only 38. I'm sure we've got plenty of time", I reassured her.

"But what if we don't have plenty of time, what if we wait too long and then all of a sudden it's too late" she said, tears threatening her eyes.

I reached over with one arm and pulled her and Jessy to my side, Stella's head instantly resting on my shoulder.

"What are you saying sweetheart?" I asked as I tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

Stella turned her head and looked down at Logan.

"I want to try for another baby", she whispered.

I sat in thought for a moment until Jessy's laughter broke my reverie.

"Baby", she giggled in delight.

I smiled at her and reached down to softly prod her belly forcing more laughter out from her lips.

"What do you think Jessy, do you want another brother or sister?" I asked

"Brother or 'ister", she gurgled clapping her hands together.

Stella was now facing me her eyes lit up in expectance.

"I want to try for another baby as well" I said making her smile grow. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

"Thank you", she whispered against my lips.

"No need to say thank you Stel, there's nothing more that I would want than to extend our family even more"

She laughed and kissed Jessy's head, happiness filling her almost instantly. She looked down at Logan,

"What do you think about another brother or sister", she cooed lightly. Logan looked up at her and his tiny lips curved into a small smile.

"Oh my god, he smiled Mac, he's smiling!" She exclaimed reaching for the camera and taking several snapshots of our son. I smiled softly as I gently stroked our son's cheek, taking delight as he graced us with another smile.

"I can't believe he's smiling", cried Stella as she pulled Jessy into a fierce hug making her squeal in happiness. I laughed at her and sighed in content.

Everything I could ever want was here in this home, and, like I said before, there's nothing more that I would want than to extend our family, because in the end that's the most important thing of all. Family

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So, it's finally finished! I hope you all liked the ending and I hope you didn't think it was too cheesy. I thank everyone who has reviewed this story and for staying with it till the end. I will probably not do another story for a while as I am about to start college and I doubt I will have the time. I also just wanted to say that I am very saddened by Melina's departure from the show and I know that CSI:NY will not be the same without her. I also would like to thank all those other smacked writers for not giving up on them and for carrying on even though Stella has left! Please review and tell me what you thought of this ending, thank you!

xNataliex


End file.
